1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for a game in which game pieces are randomly shuffled.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional card shuffling devices are known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,167 describes a playing card shuffler for shuffling a stack of playing cards with random distribution. An infeed playing card stack holder supports an unshuffled playing card stack and discharges playing cards from incremental positions of the unshuffled playing card stack to a shuffled card receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,979 disclose a card shuffler with a drivable shuffling storage means which is provided with compartments for receiving cards and which is associated with an input apparatus for inserting cards into the compartments one by one and an output storage means which is spaced from the same for the shuffled cards, with the drive of the shuffling storage means, the input apparatus and the output storage means being controlled by an electronic control system. The card shuffler is capable of continually displaying the number of playing cards situated in the card shuffler and thus of providing the operator with the opportunity to have at all times certainty about the complete number of playing cards by an input apparatus being provided with a draw-in zone whose height corresponds substantially to the thickness of a card and a first detection means and a second detection means is provided which detects the cards inserted into and removed from the shuffling storage means.
It is desirable to provide a simple device for randomly shuffling game pieces or cards.